Drague de courtoisie
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS - Hermione est un rat de bibliothèque, oui, mais ce que peut de gens savent, c'est qu'elle s'y connais fichtrement bien en matière de bonne manière. Quelque veut un conseil ? En veux-tu, en voilà, Fred Weasely, cette histoire est pour toi !


**One-Shot long mais qui se lit plutôt vite **_[PS : j'en ai jamais écrit des aussi long ; qui m'ont pris autant de temps]_** sur la relation Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger. Une touche d'amour, une touche d'humour, un brin d'éducation et voilà que les bonnes manières pointent le bout de leur nez. En espérant que vous allez apprécier... Bien vous, mesdemoiselles et ces messieurs ! La trame n'est pas des meilleures, mais je pense que l'humour est là... Enfin bon, voyez par vous même. **

**Note : Cet OS est venu par l'opération du Saint Esprit par le biais de Nothing on my Back – chanson de Sum 41 – qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le thème de cette histoire et les multiples reportages sur le Mariage Princier : William d'Angleterre & Kate Middleton. Hum, je suis quelqu'un d'étrange, je vous le concède. ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Drague de Courtoisie :**

.

_ Ronald, mets ta main devant la bouche lorsque tu baille, merci.

.

Je piquai ma fourchette dans une pomme-de-terre bien cuite, saisis mon couteau et coupai soigneusement mon féculent du soir de sorte que le morceau reste accroché aux quatre pointes de mon couvert.

Celui-ci faisant le voyage de mon assiette à ma bouche et non l'inverse comme la plupart de ces malappris avec lesquels je partage mon repas, je possédais un œil sur tout ce qui fallait voir de cette salle.

.

Habituée à tant de vulgarité à table, je ne prêtais plus attention aux remarques un tantinet grossières de celui qui espérait être un jour mon potentiel petit-ami. De la familiarité en guise de vocabulaire, je ne pouvais qu'être sourde à tant de propos décalés et, si de temps à autre je m'abandonnais à fournir quelques explications, les pratiques courantes avaient bien souvent gains de cause, à mon grand désavantage.

.

_ Pourquoi il faut mettre sa main devant sa bouche ? Me demanda Fred Weasley, non sans un clin d'œil complice à toute sa clique d'ignorants.

.

Le malheureux s'attendait certainement à me poser une colle, _à la bonne heure !_ Il n'en est rien, jeune homme. Mes parents demeuraient certes à cette heure dans un cabinet de stomatologue, les bonnes manières ne régnaient pas que dans les vieux Manoirs d'Écosse, au bout de la langue de ces bougres d'aristocrates fortunés. Je tentai tout de même une explication simple :

.

_ Fred, je vais te le dire. _Ronald_, je te conseille vivement d'ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles et d'en prendre de la graine. Il y a bien des manières de vous enseigner quelques choses, malheureusement, beaucoup d'entre elles ne semblent fonctionner sans une quelconque défaillance, ce qui par conséquent me facilitera la tâche à condition de prendre une définition purement humoristique. Bien que mes yeux scruteront le faux-plafond de la Grande-Salle sitôt le point final instauré, je vais vous dire ça comme ça : Lors d'une discutions avec un partenaire, un ami, un collègue ou.. peu importe, il n'est pas très délicat d'imposer sa mauvaise haleine buccale à son interlocuteur. Et Il est de bien mauvais goût d'exposer le fond de sa gorge récemment explorer par une petite-amie/sangsue au point d'en voir les amygdales lors d'un repas, non ?

.

Ceux qui eurent le plus de tact ricanèrent au clin d'œil glissé spécialement pour Ronald dans mon explication purement basique, bien que schématisé par un exemple réel dans tout les sens qu'accorde le terme en soi. Ce fût également le moyen le plus doux de repousser les avances du rouquin en exposant son comportement avec son actuelle copine Lavande Brown. Et je dois dire que je m'en dire plutôt bien.

.

Me faire retirer les amygdales d'une façon aussi brutale comportait là un principe qui m'échappait – et que je refusais tout bonnement. Un peu de tenue, tout de même !

.

_ Hermione, tu as tout mon respect, me lança George en mimant une révérence.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Et bien, pour tout élèves de Poudlard, mettre autant de mots dans une seule phrase, c'est de l'exploit, ricanèrent les deux jumeaux.

.

Bien qu'assez intelligente ressortir indemne de cet humour gratuit, je reconnaissais être passablement échauffée, à juste titre - je trouvais cela bien scandaleux de se moquer des gens d'esprit plutôt que des gens incapables, et révoltant que l'on considère des gens aussi bête que Lavande comme des gens sociables simplement parce qu'ils portent des vêtements courts, un langage de chartier ou un sex-appeal hors norme. C'était sidérant !

.

Contre toute attente, je pris sac et parchemins, me levai d'un bond, et avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable j'annonçai proprement :

.

_ Je me retire à la bibliothèque.

.

Ce à quoi Ron et Seamus recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille, bornés à ne saisir que la version peu catholique - je supposais - pour virer si rapidement au rouge écrevisse sans qu'il n'y ait une once de soleil en plein mois de Décembre. Ces deux benêts avaient dû s'arrêter au verbe, je présumais.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ _Si autrefois les légendes moldues allaient de bon train en prétendant que les sirènes étaient mi-homme mi-oiseau, les nouvelles traditions médiévales affirment que ces créatures évolues dans nos milieux aquatiques. De nombreux témoins affirment admirer régulièrement les sirènes au détour d'activités fluviatiles mais, de mémoire d'Homme, aucun moldu ne semble partager l'opinion sorcière vis-à-vis de ces femmes, relatant ce genre de mystère comme des contes pour enfants, voir comme des divinités de la mer, selon certains auteurs Grec. Cependant, les deux versions se rejoignent et s'accordent sur un grand nombre de point, notamment celui qui insiste sur le chant doux et mélodieux de ces créatures, destiné à envouter quiconque le perçoit af..._

.

On me tapotait le bras depuis au moins trente secondes, je ne pouvais plus ignorer cet irritable comportement qui a force de persuasion contribuait à la médiocrité de mon devoir de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Qui pouvait me vouloir du mal à ce point ?

.

_ Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose, même si je sais que tu vas refuser ? Me demanda Fred Weasley en se dandinant sur ses pieds, bras enlacé dans son dos tel un gamin au prise avec sa mère.

_ Vas-t-en vite avant que les bouts de pains ne disparaissent du couloir, répliquai-je d'un ton sec en référence du petit Poucet.

.

Ignorant mon sarcasme que je pensais bien trouvé, il s'installa à mes côtés, éloigna encre et plumes par mesure de sécurité bien avisée tandis que je le regardais médusée d'une part du fait qu'il sache où se situait la bibliothèque et d'autre part qu'il prenne la peine de venir me voir – même si apparemment, c'était plus dans son intérêt que dans le mien. Mais pourquoi tant de cynisme lorsque Poudlard accueillait un de ses élèves les plus turbulent au sein de cette pièce truffée de savoir et de connaissance que peu d'entre nous – _je me compte dans le lot, je crois bien dire en affirmant que ce choix est justifié_ – semblaient avoir eu un jour l'aimable curiosité de dépoussiérer quelques ouvrage de ces vieux rayonnages. Mais revenons à ce mouton :

.

_ Que veux-tu, Fred ?

.

Ledit Fred fit le tour de la pièce comme un chat tournait autour de sa proie, de manière à s'assurer que personne ne le vit dans un endroit aussi saugrenus. Dans un rayon – mauvais jeu de mots, héla ! - personne. Il se re-concentra sur moi :

.

_ Comment on fait, pour être galant ?

.

Je claque mon livre, les yeux aussi grands que ceux d'un merlan frit. C'était une blague, hum ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comment pouvait-on avoir l'idée même d'être galant lorsque l'on se prénommait Fred – ou _George!_ - Weasley ? Merlin, le monde possédait bien des richesses en matière de surprise. C'est fou ! Le roi de la Farce me demandait à moi, Hermione Granger, des conseils avisés sur la galanterie, le tout planqué au fond d'une bibliothèque. Malgré moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger.

.

_ C'est pour inviter Angelina à boire un verre au « trois balais », m'explique-t-il.

_ Classe! Je lui répond, un tantinet déçu.

.

Angelina ? Mouaip, il aurait pu trouver mieux.

.

Un silence gênant s'installa où je ne savais que faire excepter tripoter mes doigts et mes ongles _laids_ et _rongés_. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi soigné que ceux d'_Angelina_, fille populaire et capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch, de surcroit. Ouaip, rien que ça tandis que moi, bornée comme je l'étais je trainais au fond d'une vieille bibliothèque qui, soudainement et par le plus pur des hasards, avait un peu perdu de sa superbe en moins de tant qu'il n'en avait fallut à Fred pour nommer sa future petite-amie. Oh, je me sentais déjà pourpre au niveau de mes _atroces _bajoues.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Bon, alors, insista Fred, un jour. Je fais quoi, moi ?

_ Tu rigoles ou quoi? M'emportais-je, désertant les lieux d'un pas rapide. Tu étais le premier à rire de moi à table, la foi d'avant !

_ Mais Hermione, c'était de l'humour, tenta Fred en me coursant. Tu sais bien que je suis un type _drôlement_ chouette !

.

Oui, oui, hum, je ne le sais que trop bien, merci. Un garçon adorable – bien qu'agaçant – et charmant, et mignon, et ...est-ce que c'était des picotement que je ressentais dans le ventre ? Mauvais signe ! Mauvais présage! Je ralentis le pas, lui à mes côtés, je tentais de l'éviter un maximum.

.

Honnêtement, c'était comme vouloir esquiver Hagrid dans une pièce de 9m², ce qui réduisait considérablement toute chance de compromis. _Et il le sait, l'imbécile, il le sait. Et il en profite bien, d'ailleurs._ La bonne affaire! Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il insistait tant alors que depuis dix bonnes minutes je hasardais dans les couloirs dans l'espoir secret de le semer au détour d'une série de carrefour et de virage. Coriace, le rouquin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Allez, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

.

Drôle de question. Non pas tant que ça, en réalité.

.

Un soir, Je m'arrêtai net devant une porte sombre, Fred sur mes talons – comme à son habitude - et passai en mode statue de pierre. Fred me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je ne répondis pas.

.

_ On fait quoi ?

_ « On » ne fais rien, je répliquai. Tu vois cette porte, en face de nous ?

.

_[ Tu l'a prends, tu t'en vas! ]- _Non, ça je ne lui avais pas dit...

.

Il acquiesça et l'ouvrit, franchit le passage et me largua dehors. La galanterie, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, non ? Du pain sur la planche, c'était tout ce qu'on possédait. Imbécile ! Dans quelle coutume laissait-on les femmes dehors, en plant, sans même s'en apercevoir, il faut croire, puisque celui qui devait passer ses aspics en fin d'année n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'avoir oublié quelqu'un.

.

Par moment je me posais des questions quand à ses qualités intellectuelles. En tout cas, s'il ne ressortait pas de cette antre dans les dix secondes à venir, j'allais le chercher par la peau des fesses, promis, juré !

.

_ Ben, tu viens pas, me répond l'idiot perché sur ses grandes jambes de rouquin bien foutu.

_ _Non_, je ne viens pas, lui répondis-je d'un ton égal, une pincée de sarcasme en plus.

_ Tu as raison, concéda-t-il. Il fait tout noir là-dedans.

.

Hum, En France, on disait des blonds qu'ils étaient aussi bêtes que leurs pieds – bien que l'histoire des blonds se résumait à autre chose à la base – mais alors de mon point de vu, les rouquins, voir les Weasley de façon plus marquée ,étaient vraiment des perles dans leurs genres pour penser délibérément qu'une fille puisse entrer dans un endroit sombre lorsqu'elle se trouvait en charmante compagnie d'un dragueur accomplit.

Eux et leurs stupides façon de voir les choses sous l'angle de l'humour. Baaa, n'importe quoi, ces Weasley ! Moi ils me déprimaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient et foi d'Hermione Granger, ce n'était pas peu dire !

.

_ Gros nigaud, un garçon ne prend pas la porte de la sorte, voyons. C'est la pointe de l'impolitesse, pire encore ! Un garçon d'honneur se doit de prendre les devants pour ouvrir la porte à une femme et l'inviter à en franchir le pourtour, c'est plutôt simple à assimiler, non ?

_ Oops! Je suis vraiment désolé. Maman a dû m'en toucher deux mots, un jour. Mais de toute façon, je n'écoute jamais rien.

.

Effectivement, j'avais cru comprendre.

.

_ Fred, ouvres tes oreilles : le seul moment où tu passe avant la fille, c'est pour te rendre dans un bar et uniquement pour ça, pigé ?

_ Ouais, ouais, d'accord, me répondit-il avec pêche et sourire de canaille. Mais hum... pourquoi ?

_ Dis donc, elle en a de la chance, ta _Angelina_. Aussi brillant et romantique d'un montagnard à l'agonie. Écoutes, le fait même de te placer devant ta chérie avant d'entrer dans un pub montre un signe de protection, ce qui fait de toi un protecteur. De la _convenance_, rien de plus. Cependant, pour toute fille de bonne famille ce détail compte énormément. Autrefois, ce genre d'endroit n'avait vraiment pas bonne réputation.

_ D'accord, je retiendrais. Ah, et Angelina n'est pas pas _chérie_. Du moins pas encore.

.

Il me fit un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur ses pensées que je jugeais non conventionnelle à la tradition catholique.

.

_ Si tu poursuis sur ta lancée Fred, cette porte, tu vas te la prendre dans la figure.

_ Hermione, je plaisantais!

_ Ah,...

.

Ben oui, Ah. Que dire d'autre quand les mots nous manquaient dans ces pauvres moments de solitude. Là, s'il n'avait pas percé mes sentiments à jour, je ne comprenais plus rien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le jour d'après, Fred me bondit au cou, un paquet cadeau à bout de bras mentionnant vaguement que c'était pour moi. Instinctivement, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder l'emballage, de le déchirer soigneusement après l'avoir accepter – _les convenances anglaises décrétant qu'il était bien impolis de refuser un présent _– et observai attentivement... Oh, la nuit avait-elle porté conseil à ce cher Fred ? Il semblerait qu'il est caché le prix de cet ouvrage à la couverture lisse et brillante, ce qu'il commenta lui-même:

.

_ Oui, hier, j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que je t'ai demander et ce que tu m'as appris. Pour te faire plaisir et te montrer que j'avais retenu les leçons, je t'ai acheté un livre sur les manières Anglaises. Je l'ai regardé vaguement avant de l'emballer – l'histoire module en plus de l'histoire magique, très peu pour moi, merci bien – et j'y ai pioché une phrase : _« La qualité d'un cadeau n'est jamais fonction de son prix, mais de son intention personnelle. »_

_ Fred, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci.

.

Et ben ça alors, si je m'y attendais ! Je croyais pourtant que les jumeaux et la diplomatie étaient deux principes incompatibles, devais-je en conclure que j'avais tout faux ? Hum, non Hermione, tu n'es pas rat de bibliothèque pour rien, s'il t'offre un cadeau, une farce se cache forcément là-dessous, ça sonnait comme une évidence, après tout. Ressaisis toi Granger, tu évoque les jumeaux _Weasley_, des enfants turbulents et décalés. Je me demandais tout de même quel canular avaient-ils bien pu instaurer dans cet ouvrage à première vue inoffensif. _Sachons-le, tout bon criminel camoufle ses armes avec soins._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_ 'Mione, tu nous accompagne à la bibliothèque, s'il-te-plait ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour étudier, voyons, me répondit Fred comme si dans son cas ce fut une évidence.

.

J'acceptai leur requête, soupçonneuse tout de même d'être ainsi escortée à la bibliothèque qui à mon humble avis et mon grand désespoir, demeurait de nos jours l'endroit du château le plus fuit des élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Cette simple pensée me rendait les mains moites, le cœur battant. Simple, je regrettais déjà fort mon consentement :

.

_ George, retires donc tes pieds de cette table, elle ne t'a rien fait.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de « _mais_ » qui tienne, rouspéta Fred à ma place, une main sur la hanche, l'air autoritaire.

_ Merci, Fred.

_ De rien, Hermione.

.

Je lève un sourcil entendu dans l'espoir de le faire taire, ce joli garçon.

.

_ Je ne voulais qu'appliquer _les bonnes manières d'Angleterre._

_ C'est raté mon grand !

.

Je replongeai dans mon devoir de potion lorsque je me pris un pied dans mon genoux droit. Je lâchai plume et parchemin qui avaient été gâtés par un maudit sursaut de ma part conduit par un stupide réflexe de défense consistant à aplatir sa main sur la table d'une manière gracieuse mais violente afin de faire du silence la pièce maitresse du puzzle incomplet :

.

_ Hé, ça fait mal !

_ Oops, désolé Hermione. Je n'avais plus pensé à tes jambes en dessous la table.

.

Je le frappai avec le livre qu'il m'avait offert le matin même avant de me ressaisir :

.

_ Page 96, paragraphe droit, ligne 29.

_ Quoi ?

_ _Page 96, paragraphe droit, ligne 29!_

.

Un regard de tueur plus tard, le voilà qui plongeait la tête dans son fichu bouquin page 96. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'avais déjà eu le loisir de lire cet ouvrage fort intéressant - je le reconnaissais - dans le passé et à diverses occasions._ Étonnant_, non ? Le chapitre V était plutôt basé sur les bonnes manières à table, cela dit, je ne voyais pas l'inconvénient de les appliquer partout. Des règles de savoir vivre!

.

_ _Il est essentiel pour un homme de ne point croiser les jambes à table, de même dans les édifices religieux_, lu George pardessus l'épaule de Fred.

__ Ce serait considéré comme une insulte à la divinité. Par conséquent, l'homme se doit de se tenir droit sur sa chaise/fauteuil/banc, les jambes à la rigueur à demi écartées. _Poursuivit Fred.

_ Merci bien, vous pouvez vous arrêter là, leur dis-je en tendant le bras.

_ Non, non, on continu, protesta Fred. George, à toi l'honneur.

_ Trop aimable, plaisanta ledit George dans une simulation de courbette bourgeoise devant son altesse royale.

_ J'insiste, leur dis-je en me levant pour m'emparer du livre.

_ Assis ! Tonna Fred à mon adresse avec un air sévère qui ne collait pas à sa nature.

.

George redressa le livre pendant que je sautais pour le rattraper, certaine de ne pas avoir envie de connaitre la suite des _« bonnes manières »_, en vain, Fred se racla bruyamment la gorge et continua d'un ton snob :

.

_ _Il est fort conseillé pour un homme de grande classe de croiser les jambes complètement et définitivement dans un lieu public ou privée à des fins pratiques de dissimulation d'__une érection intempestive. _

_ Fred, tu es un génie!

_ George, le mérite te revient de plein droit. Si tu ne m'avais pas conseillé ce livre, j'aurais raté la phrase du siècle!

_Je vous pries, très cher, cessez vous flatterie vous aller me faire roussir !

.

Les deux sosies partir dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable tandis que je fondais sur ma chaise comme neige au soleil. Je demeurais aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse par de tel propos, certes bien dit, mais un tantinet gênant lorsqu'ils sont lu à voix haute et parfaitement audible par toute la pièce. Je jurerais même avoir vu Malefoy sourir, ce pervers ! Beurk !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Hermione, je suis désolé ! C'était pour rigoler, tu sais bien !

_ C'est la première fois que je me fais virer de la bibliothèque, tempérai-je

_ Pas nous, dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

_ Fichez moi la paix ! Vous n'êtes que deux polissons malappris, grossiers et têtus tant que peut l'être une mule saharienne dans un pays coulé sous les flous marins en période de sécheresse. Deux nigaud sans l'ombre d'un remord et irrespectueux des autres – _et de moi ! _- égoïste de surcroit et obsédés!

_ Obsédés ?

_ Il y a peu de chance que tu propose une partie de Strongulo'Dance à _ta Angelina,_ crois-moi !

_ Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ? demanda Fred avec un sourire.

_ Je dirais qu'elle est grossière ! Susurra George avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Je ne suis pas grossière, mais le principe était le même. On dit par chez moi « manier l'insulte avec classe », bien qu'à mon grand regret, j'eu échoué. Que Merlin me pardonne, vous êtes insupportables !

.

Je les laissais en plan, me réfugiant dans un petit coin que seule une personne relativement mince pouvait franchir, ce qui remit sur le tapis mon statut de rat de bibliothèque. _Biblioooooothèque ! _Je n'avais pu le droit d'y accéder avant demain soir à cause de ces deux incapables. Qu'on les fasse pendre, ces deux imbéciles à la carrure parfaite ! Non mais vraiment, moi ? Jalouse ? Où allait le monde, de nos jours ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir envie de les embras... pour ne pas avoir envie de _les baffer_. Des blagues par millions, c'est vrai, qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses pour plaire mais... Arf, je ne trouvais plus mes mots ! Mon cœur ne se taisait plus. Il s'emballait avec ma colère, à eux deux, ils faisait toute une cacophonie dans mon organisme. Et puis zut, j'allais bouger de là et _lui_ dire c'est quatre vérités, à celui-là !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ Ah, Fred, tu tombe bien !

_ Hermione, un plaisir de te revoir !

_ Menteur !

_ Tu as raison, c'est plus que ça. M'accompagnerais-tu au « Trois Balais » ?

_ Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ?

_ Parce que tu m'aime bien ?

_ Ouais, ça doit-être ça, fis-je, ironique.

.

Il m'entraina dans quelques couloirs et me planta devant la statut de la sorcière borgne.

.

_ Mon passage secret préféré, me dit-il.

.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

.

_ Il faut toucher son œil pour pouvoir passer. Je trouve ça bien pensé.

_ Je trouve ça répugnant.

.

Fred rit doucement avant de passer le passage découvert.

.

_ Bienvenue chez Zonko.

_ Les sucreries, c'est très mauvais pour les dents.

_ Tais-toi et mange.

.

Il acheta trois paquets de bonbons divers puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. D'un léger signe de tête il m'intima de passer.

.

_ Tu n'es pas avec Angelina ?

_ A vrai dire, mes plans ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévu, commença-t-il. Je.. en fait...

_ Elle t'a largué ? Lançai-je avec entrain.

_ Pas vraiment, non. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis jamais sortit avec elle, je te l'ai déjà dis.

_ Autant pour moi, je m'excusai.

.

Ne sachant que faire pour meubler la conversation quelque peu embarrassante, j'empruntais deux trois confiserie dans son paquet de bonbon déjà bien entamé. Il me laissa faire, tout sourire, pendant que j'amenais de petites bouchées à ma bouche. Et j'attendais. Depuis longtemps. Et lui se taisait. Hum, hum. Je me sentais bête.

.

_ Direction les Trois Balai, me dit-il.

_ T'es gentil, Fred, mais je ne suis pas une roue de secours.

_ Ben oui, je le sais. Toi, t'es un rat de bibliothèque, ma petite Hermione.

_ On peut dire que tu sais faire rougir les femmes sous un ballet de compliments, toi.

_ Je ne voulais pas de vexer, s'excusa-t-il. En fait, tu es un très gentil rat. Et très mignon. Et...

_ Je t'en pries, tais-toi.

.

Madame Rosemerta nous accueillit à bras ouvert, clamant la qualité de ses alcools à l'oreille de mon rouquin d'ami, du bout de l'index elle nous indiqua une table ronde disponible vers le fond et nous amena jusqu'à destination, calepin et plume à papote en main. Aussitôt, deux verres apparurent sur la table ne demandant qu'à être servit à ras bord. Ce sera Whisky pur feu pour Monsieur Weasley, Bierre au beurre pour moi.

.

_ Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

_ Dans ma tête, je parle beaucoup.

_ Et tu parle de quoi ?

.

Je rougis violemment. A quoi je pensais, hum, c'était plutôt à qui – mais ce n'était qu'un détail. En fait, je cherchais Angelina. Je la guettais, même. _Ben tiens, j'attends qu'elle se pointe, cette godiche !_ Elle n'avait pas assez de popularité ? Fallait aussi qu'elle me pique mon rouquin favoris ? Mais qu'elle trainée !

Pfiou, Hermione, tu dérapes. Angelina est une fille géniale, vraiment. J'enviais sa sociabilité, son contact facile et son sourire aimable. Non, elle n'avait rien d'une Marie-couche-toi-là et je le savais pertinemment. Ce qui me mettait hors de moi, c'était la liste affriolante de ses qualités. J'en aurais jamais autant...

.

_ Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Non, fis-je distraitement. Pardon ?

_ Je voulais te parler mais si ma compagnie te dérange je...

_ Nooon! Euh, enfin je veux dire... non.

.

Fred changea sa moue pour un sourire éclatant . Le genre de sourire attractif à faire baver n'importe qui. Le genre de sourire qui fait succomber même une personne sous le charme d'un filtre d'amour. Le sourire typique que j'attendais et qui me donnait l'impression de voler aussi bien qu'un oiseau des plus gracieux. Qu'il était beau, ce Weasley-là avec ce sourire. Qu'il était magnifique...

.

_HERMIONE !

_ Oui, oui, non, je t'écoutes, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ menteuse!

.

Oui je suis une menteuse. J'ai repoussé les avances de Ronald pour lui, j'ai noyé mon temps libre dans les études pour lui, j'ai ignoré ses blagues pour lui cacher... cacher quoi ? Mes sentiments ? Pfeeu, même pas vrai !... si, c'est vrai. Oh, je suis trop stupide. Il aime Angelina. Je ne suis qu'une roue de secours. Il l'a dit lui même, les choses n'ont pas évoluées dans son sens, ce qui expliquait ma présence dans ce bar. Et puis...

.

Oh!

.

Merlin!

.

Ah!

.

S'en était trop !

.

Trop de sensation d'un coup.

.

Oh, si je m'y attendais !

.

L'étreinte de Fred, sa bouche qui grippait doucement la mienne, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main dans mes cheveux, rien que ça, et tout ça. De quoi vous faire tourner la tête. Je ne sentais plus rien. Mon corps semblait disparaître, s'effacer dans l'air. Je n'étais qu'une âme aspirées par un élan d'affection intense. Je ne voyais rien, hormis le noir car mes paupières étaient bien closes. Je voulais croire à un rêve. Mais je rêvais déjà. Du moins, j'avais l'impression de rêver. L'idée même de rêver. Et s'était beau. Merveilleux. Incomparable.

.

De l'amour ?

Je fermai mon esprit. Penser devenait trop dure dans une telle spirale.

.

_ Tu m'écoutes, maintenant ?

_Euh, oui... hum.

_ Normalement, c'était ma conclusion, mais faute de mieux, j'ai dû m'arranger autrement. Pardon. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne suis pas déçu. C'est vrai, c'est un peu comme entrer dans un luxueux restaurant, commander le dessert avant l'entrée et donner un pourboire au serveur en centaine de noises.

_ Euh..

_ Ce baiser, c'était le pourboire.

_ Ah... Le plat principal ?

_ Ce que je tentais en vain de te communiquer tout à l'heure.

_ Ah...

_ Je crois que tu as fais tomber quelques chose parterre pendant que je t'embrassais.

.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le sol sans rien voir.

.

_ Non, il n'y a rien.

_ Mes chaussures tu les trouves comment ?

_ Euh, bien ciré ?

_ C'est vrai. Du bon travail, ce Dobby!

_ Dobby !

_ Page 96, me sermonna-t-il.

_ hum...

.

Oh mince ! Quelle idiote je faisais là ! Merlin, merlin, merlin. Honte à moi, _honnnte_ à moi. Et on m'appelle le rat de bibliothèque ? Merlin, je ne méritais plus ce titre. Depuis le temps que je leurs rabâchais leurs mauvaises à manières à ces Weasley là, je n'avais même pas fais attention aux efforts remarquables de Fred. Aveuglée par la colère et en colère par jalousie, j'étais passée à côté de la plaque :

.

_ _Il est essentiel pour un homme de ne point croiser les jambes à table,_ je récitai.

_ Jolie ! J'aime beaucoup ta façon de déclamer. Spécialiste des tragédies grec ? T'es marrante, Granger.

.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau. Ce qu'il faisait chaud dans le coin !

.

_ Angelina, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Mon plan initial était probablement digne d'un roman d'amour. Les romans sont fait pour faire rêver. Les rêves, c'est toujours mieux dans l'imagination. Le mien demeurait au chaud dans mon crâne, mais après réflexion, on en était pas loin. Le truc, c'était que je te dise comment les choses devaient se passer à l'origine, toi tu devais me donner des conseils pour que le rendez-vous soit parfait et à la place d'inviter Angelina, je t'aurais demander de m'accompagner. J'ailégèrement brûlé les étapes, hum ? Mais le _dessert _reste le même, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hmf.

_ Je t'aime, Hermione Jean Granger.

_... oui, je..

_ Tu m'aimes aussi, je le sais.

_ Heu, ?

_ Tu te demande si oui ou non tu peux m'embrasser, c'est ça ?

.

Hum, tout se passa très vite, si bien que moi non plus je n'y compris pas grand chose – et ce n'était pas peu dire !. Sans demander quoique ce soit, je saisis mon sac, enfonçai mon bonnet sur ma tête, fourrai mes mains dans mes poches, fis mon plus beau sourire y ajoutant la touche « Weasley » et annonçai avec sadisme :

.

_ Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ? Merveilleux ! Mais je suis un sacré fardeau. Tu veux parler « bonnes manières » ? Chouette, c'est mon jeu préféré. Figures-toi que les bonnes manières ne s'arrêtent jamais aux pieds sous la table. _Toi, Moi,_ on se retrouve demain, même heure, même table. Tu arrivera 20 minutes en avance et moi 20 minutes en retards. C'est le code de conduite. Tu ne me touche pas avant le troisième rencard, tu ne me bécote pas avant le deuxième. Je te conseille vivement d'apprendre les Runes anciennes et de traduire les grimoires de Dumbledore, c'est très instructif pour le niveau culturel. Ne me laisse jamais toucher une bouteille d'alcool, ne porte jamais de noir en civil sauf pour les enterrements, ne m'adresse jamais la parole au petit-déjeuner. Vires tes mains de tes poches et en cas de rupture, rends moi toutes mes lettres d'amour. Post rupture, je t'interdis formellement de reprendre _les bonnes manières_, c'est_ mon plan drague_ à moi.

.

Sur ce bon pas déterminée je lançai :

.

_ Au revoir Weasley.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred Weasley ? J'étais sûr qu'il m'aimerait longtemps.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'amour n'était pas une compétition.

.

Cela dit, je gagnais quand même.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Autant ce le dire, j'étais A-do-rable !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews ? Avis ? **

**Allez, un peu de courage, je n'ai tout de même **

**pas écris 9 pages **OpenOffice** pour rien, si ? ;P**

.

.**  
><strong>


End file.
